Heart to Kill
by kittykiss1514
Summary: A girl lives with her friend. A boy stalks a girl that lives with her friend. Ten years before. A boy runs away from home. A girl's parents leave her home alone. A boy kills his parents and goes to a house. This boy is Jeff. This girl is Raven. This is present day. (Jeff the killer X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
_***Jeff POV***_

The thought of stalking my prey never came into my thoughts before now. Oops sorry forgot to introduce myself: I'm Jeff. Jeff the Killer. You probably know me for my astonishing looks or incredible killing skills, or maybe my very sick-ass catchphrase: **GO TO SLEEP!** Well yeah...you get the point. If you haven't heard of me...why are you reading this? Any who, to sum it up I am an insane sociopath that was bullied as a kid, killed his bullies, his family, some chicks parents, and millions of innocent people. It's not weird! Not at all!

Any who, back to that amazing good looks part, most people don't believe that from my appearance (leathery white skin, black hair, a pretty smile carved into face, and burned eyelids. Not burned off just burned.) but I'm beautiful! I went back to my home town with me, myself, and I. So maybe the town will remember me.  
I felt a small bit uneasy as I walked down my old street and came across a brightly colored house. Or that's how I remembered to be, this place used to be colorful, the colors were now faded and the paint was chipping. I felt bit of grimace go though me as I remembered who lived in that house. I met her when it was my second month as a killer, I was thirteen years old then. It was ten years ago, but It feels like an eternity ago. She probably doesn't live there anymore, but it's good to remember the time we shared.

* * *

_It was a month after I killed my family..._  
_Everything was going so smoothly._  
_I went on a rampage killing so many people and now I'm just completely exhausted. I found a house that is brightly colored in reds, blues, purples, greens, all the colors that you can name. It's like a high school artist drew a picture and a preschooler colored it with random crayons in the box._  
_I walked to the back of the house to see some swings, a jungle gym, and a trampoline. I shrugged it off and started to climb to the second story window then..._  
_My f*cking foot slipped._  
_Great f* cking job Jeff._  
_I cursed at myself and there was someone peeking through the blinds. I started to panic, I was hanging for my dear life when a girl about two years younger than me opens the window and stares at me._  
_"Hi."_  
_I looked at her blank face and her mouth barley move when she said that simple word, I nodded, "Sup."_  
_She stared at me, "why are you hanging from my window?" Her voice was faint, almost a whisper, a small finger pointed at my struggling hand._  
_"I...uh...need a place to stay...?"_  
_"Do you need help?"_  
_"I'd like that..." I muttered and she reached out a hand for me to take, I took her hand and she strained to pull me through the window, when she successfully did she fell back on her ass._  
_A faint 'ow' came out of her mouth and I helped her up._  
_"Im Jeff." I said plainly as she walked over to a lamp to turn it on._  
_"I'm Raven" she said turning on the light. When I could finally see her she was beautiful._  
_She had jet black hair, sorta pale skin, a baggy pink shirt with white stitching, and calico eyes (one of her eyes were blue and one brown.) She saw my look and her eyes widened, "how can you smile that big?" Was the first question of my appearance, then,"did you spill juice on your hoodie?" And then, "if your a boy why is your hair that long?" And other childish questions. I thought it was cute sorta, I don't know why but the old Jeff thought it was cute so I jumped on the band wagon of it being cute._  
_I answered her questions and she smiled, her confusion was satisfied. She sat on her bed and looked at me, I looked at her. She patted a spot next to her so I could sit down. Her bed was white, with small yellow, pink, purple, and blue flowers on it. Her walls were white but with baby blue and pink polka dots. She had many stuffed animals but only one was on her bed. It was a teddy bear, but mangled and distorted. One of it's ears were about tore off and it's mouth had a blood curling smile. One of the buttons for the eyes was red and the other green, but the red was almost off. There were rips in the fabric and stuffing coming out, which was poorly stitched also._  
_"You can stay here if you want." She said to me as I looked up, "I have a sleeping bag in my closet so you can use that, mommy and daddy are out of town and I don't have school tomorrow."_  
_I smiled, "thanks..."_  
_She smiled back and looked for the sleeping bag in her closet, she found it and gave it to me, it was black with yellow stars and moon. I laid down in the floor with it and she gave me a pillow, I fell asleep quickly and she must of fell asleep too._  
_The next morning I woke up she wasn't there I quickly panicked and ran all through the upstairs then ran downstairs to see her watching It on TV with a bowl of cereal in her hands. She looked up at me and waved, I waved back. She chewed her food and pointed to the kitchen, "There's cereal in there if you want some," she said and continued to watch TV. I muttered thanks under my breath and went to the kitchen, I picked out a cereal called Coco Caverns with a cheesy mining guy on it, I shrugged and got me a bowl if that and watched TV with her._  
_The movie finished and our breakfast was finished so for the rest of the day we played outside on her playground stuff, then it was about five o'clock. We went inside and we made PB and Js for dinner then she asked me a hell of a weird question,_  
_"How about we have a tea party."_  
_Gosh, I should of expected this from a girl. I shook my head and said I was too old for it, she glared daggers for what felt like an eternity until I gave up and said yes. I heard her squeal and pull me to a laundry room._  
_"If you attend a tea party you have to be well dressed." Raven stated with an almost English accent and looked through a pile of clothes, "this is my brothers tux, you can probably fit in it." She said and ran off to probably find her something. I sighed and held the bridge of my nose. This is crazy._  
_I put on the stupid tux and walked out to see her in a red and navy blue dress, pearl neckless, and long red gloves. She had a pair of red ballet shoes with bows on it and smiled big. She grabbed the creepy bear and took me outside to a tree house, she climbed up and I followed._  
_I thought about the situation I'm in._  
_Thirteen years old and at a eleven year olds tea party. I mentally face palmed myself and sighed. She dragged me to a table with a tea set and I sat down. She had a tea kettle that she poured real tea in a china tea cup for me and then her. I was amazed this little knew this much._  
_We started to make small talk about the weather, made up economy, and environmental stuff. This tea party reminded me of Billy's birthday party when I played outlaws with the little kids until Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbass showed up._  
_"So how old are you?" She asked me._  
_"I'm thirteen."_  
_"Oh well I'm Raven," she giggled, I laughed at her attempt of a joke._  
_"No really, how old are you?" I asked._  
_"Well I'm eleven, I'm about to turn twelve."_  
_I was shocked she was that old and still having tea parties. So we continued and then went inside to go to bed. I knew deep down I couldn't stay. It was best to leave before I became too attached to the girl. So I wrote a letter to her, _  
_"Dear Raven,_  
_I'm sorry but I really have to leave, your mommy and daddy wouldn't let me stay if I did._  
_You've been one of my only friends and I have to say that I've had so much fun with you._  
_Even though I'm crazy I can always think clearly about you and make sure you won't be hurt._  
_Love,_  
_Jeff T.K."_  
_After that I kissed her forehead and left without doing anything else._  
_That was the day I was weak._

* * *

I snap into reality and get to thinking she's moved away and she can't possibly live here still. So I went to the neighbors house. Their front door was unlocked so I thought that this was going to be too easy. I walk through the front door and go upstairs ninja-sneak-mode style and go into a bedroom and there was a little boy sleeping. I got on top of him and he started to wake up, his eyes widened when he saw me. He was about to scream until I put my hand over his mouth.  
"Sh, sh, sh...go back to sleep..." I whispered, the boys eyes started to tear up as I slit his throat and stabbed his lungs. He quickly died and I licked my knife, his blood was sweet, good thing I got to it before it was corrupted. I next went to the parents room. I slit the mothers throat and licked the knife, it was bitter, she must have been a alcoholic. The father woke up and screamed, I stabbed his head repeatedly. His blood tasted sour, must of been a drug addict or something. I can taste vodka and heroin in his blood. I went to the next house, same routine but two kids. Then another, and another, and another till I was back at the colored house. I snuck into the back window that was hers and the room was now had red walls, black bed which somebody was in it, a vanity with a broken mirror, and red shag carpet. Totally different than I remember it. I gripped the knife in my hands and sat on the girl's bed. I heard her mutter something as she stirred a little.  
"I swear to fucking god Maya if your taking pics of me I will murder you..." She muttered as she reached for the lamp switch, who was Maya? Maybe a roommate of the chick? She turned on the light and the girl had dyed crimson hair, sorta pale skin...

and calico eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Heart to Kill **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_*Ravens POV*_

I wake up with someone on top of me, I thought it was crazy Maya again taking pictures of me to "spare the moment of me being calm for once". Whatever. I turned on my lamp and adjusted my eyes to the sudden light just to see a man. This wasn't just any man. He had leathery white skin, charred black hair, and a demented smile cut into his face. My mind raced of what I was going to do, he just stared at me with a shocked expression. What is he surprised I didn't stay asleep? I thought, then grabbed my pillow and slammed it into the side of his head and off he went. He fell off of my bed and out my hand went to backhand him, he caught my hand and glared at me. He threw me to the ground and held his hand to the side of his head, where I hit him.

"Sh*t! What's it that damn pillow?! Rocks? Bricks?!" He yelled and continued to cuss. Then looked at my eyes.

He looked familiar... Like we met a long time ago... He looks like we met an eterni- "Raven...?" He called out. How does he know my name? He walked towards me. I froze when I saw the knife in his hand. Oh my god. He's going to kill me. "Raven is that you...?" He continued to walk towards me.

"G-get out...I...I...don't know you! Just get out of my house!" I yelled backing into the corner of my room. He had a shocked expression. Jesus Christ, what is this guy's problem? He stood there still and I grabbed my pillow and smacked him in the head. "I said get out!" He left, without saying a word. I sighed and knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep and it was about six in the morning.

I sighed and went downstairs to get me a bowl of cereal, I saw Maya asleep on the couch on a scary movie marathon and It was playing. I remember how I watched that movie with a friend when I was eleven or twelve... I don't remember who though. I went to the kitchen and got a wooden spoon and a large pot, walked back into the living room to see little sleeping Maya, then I slammed the spoon to the pot multiple times.

"Gah!" She fell on the couch with a large thump. "The f*ck was that for Ray?! I was tryin' ta sleep here!?"

"Sh*t f*ck outa luck May, now get up. You have a job interview remember?" I said giving her a hand to help her up.

"Yeah yeah I remember...good thing I didn't fall harder on mah head to get amnesia..." She said. She rubs her head messing up her dyed neon green hair some more. Maya was black with dyed green hair, which half of it was shaved, blue eyes, and a thick Brooklyn accent. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a big tee shirt and blue shorts; I thought I could help her by picking out her outfit for her today. So I went up in her room and I looked though her closet...

Not a single fancy thing.

Not a single mature thing.

Not a single appropriate thing.

I hope Maya fits in my clothes; I am quite skinnier than her, so she might just slightly get by. I picked out one of my pencil skirts that was a tad bit big on me and my green church shirt. I picked out a pearl neckless, green heels from her room, and her lucky bracelet. I walk back in there to see her eying the clothes with a raised brow, so to ease the conflict that her brain was trying to comprehend.

"What's that?"

"Clothes."

"For what?"

"Interview."

"You got an interview?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"For me?"

"Yes." She groaned it my last answer and snatched the clothes. As she went to her room I heard something about me being a 'freaking sociopath', so I just shrugged it off. She went to her room and about ten minutes later she came out with the outfit. Her hair slightly better, but I shook my head at it and next took her to the bathroom to straighten it. I straightened it, gave her the pearls and her lucky bracelet. She gently smiled at it and looked on my wrist. I have the same bracelet. It was white, red slashes on it, and the word 'SURVIVOR' it silver. I got it for us at a festival, there was a booth on teen suicide awareness and it brought back memories of me seeing her come home as a wreck and try to slit her wrists.

She smiled and hugged me, "So can you drive me there? I don't think that a motorcycle will be welcomed there." She smirked, I smiled and nodded. We got in my car and I drove her to the Animation101 studios for cartoon acting. Animation101 was a new channel that new shows were on. They showed kids shows, adult shows, anime, all kinds of cartoons. Maya was planning on voice acting on a character called Hellfire in a new anime cartoon called Deadly Sins. I have to go to church after I dropped her off so, I might of broke a few traffic laws (Not that flipping off seven people means breaking a traffic law.) I also almost make myself believe Maya that I hit a dead llama back there, but I reassured her that it was a stack of cones. She snorted and said that's no better. We finally got there and I kicked her out. She laughed and turned to me and pointed at her bracelet, I pointed at mine in return and we went our separate ways. I'm going to be late for church... I thought in a hurry as I drove down there. Thank any God listening that the church was down in this part of town.

I drove up to the church parking lot; I look up to a dark gothic church, red stain glass windows, and demons on the doors and over the windows.

Yes a satanist church. I am satanist. Don't freak. I walk in slowly and feel a rush of hot air hit my face. Since this is a church to the god of hell, they keep it close to the heat of hell.

As I take off my jacket to reveal my black a red strapless dress with a over corset and black petticoat, the pastor comes. He wears a black robe with a gold chained neckless with an upside down cross. "So Raven I see you have came, I was worrying I wouldn't see you." He said with a kind and reassuring voice.

"I'm sorry I was late sir, I had to drop my roommate Maya off to work. She won't be attending today." I said, then to my luck the deacon came. He was a Christian before, so he is the meanest man to people that come late or skip church.

The deacon spoke up, "So where it your girlfriend Maya?"

I gritted my teeth, "She is not my girlfriend and she is at a job interview..." I growled and took my seat at a pew, next to my good friend Eve or as we call her, Snake. Snake was wearing a tight green dress that came to her mid thigh, she had orange lipstick and green eyeshadow. Her beautiful red hair was draped down to her shoulders and to compare to her great looks was her voice, she hissed her S's.

"Well hello Raven, _it'ssss_ good to _ssssee_ you here today." She spoke, a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you Eve, how is Matt?" I asked, she cringed. When you talk about a male in a conversation she is a total other person. "A _disssscusssting_ _ssslob_, I do not know what I _ssssaw_ in that creature of heaven." She said, gritting her teeth slightly.

"So I taking that as he was a Christian?" I asked, she nodded grimly.

"_Yesss_ it _issss_ _sssso_ unfortunate of me to even give that...thing my time." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well you won't make the mistake again?" I smirked, she smirked back and nodded.

"All rise." The preacher said as we all stood, "please come forth and set your offering in the pit." Me and Snake walked forth and sat our offerings in the pit, I brought a ruby and twenty dollars and she brought a crimson cloth and an emerald. We sat it in the pit and watched it set into flames; we stood at the pew and watched the others set their things to the fire. After it was done and everybody was at their pews we sat down at once with a wave of the deacons hand. '_And you may sit yo ass down'_ I thought to myself with a smirk. The sermon was fairly short and after it was done we left.

"Well that _wasss_ fun." She hissed. I walked to my car and she walked with me, "I _wasss_ wondering if you and Maya would like to go to dinner with me, maybe help her out with the _ssssermon_. Did you take _notesss_?"

I nodded and we wrote down the time, "You got me and Maya's number right?" She nodded and I smiled and left. I knew Eve had a small attraction to Maya, but she had no idea. That might be why she broke it off with Matt. I drove to Animation101, and Maya was standing there with the most freakishly large grin I've ever seen. I eased my car over there and rolled down the window, "So you come here often?" I said in a serious tone.

"Just unlock the damn door and let me in." She grinned, I unlocked the door. "So did you get the part Maya?"

"Or do you mean...**Hellfire**?" She said and lifted up a script while getting in, I squeaked in happiness for her and we drove home; just to find a person looking out the living room window...

* * *

I have to dedicate this to Loudmouth Panda for reviewing and inviting me into her creepypasta roleplay group. I may be able to post the characters I shall use in my bio, _somewhere in there_, and here's a link to her forum:

_ topic/149316/107237579/2/Character-Creator-Character-Claim_

**NOW BAI YOU LITTLE CHUNKIE MONKEYS AND PRETTY KITTIES**


End file.
